dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon (Circlia)
Nickelodeon is a television channel which is a localised Circle version of the worldwide channel. Starting from April 1992, it shows programming for kids of every age, including pre-teens, and teens. History Early years (1992-1994) * Nickelodeon was sucessfully launched on Circlia in 1992. * The first Nicktoons were dubbed. * Nickelodeon Resorts opened in 1993. * Rocko's Modern Life was dubbed in 1993. The decay (1994-2003) * The Nick Jr. preschool block launched in November 1994, along with the Nick Jr. channel. * Face was introduced as "Sorro" that's how you say "Face" in Circle. * Made some Marathons in 1996-2005. * Dora was dubbed in 2001. The Facing (2003-present) 2000's * Nickelodeon dubbed SpongeBob in 2003, as well as the Rocko dub was ended. * Made the Long Jump era. * More Nicktoons and Live Actions were dubbed from 2004-present, including Nick Jr. shows that were mass on the era. * Hi-5 moved from OBT4Kids and aired on Nick Jr., starting from 2004. * Exclusive Import Hour was introduced in 2004, as well as the channel started promoting the Nintendo DS and also the Game Boy Advance SP. * SpongeBob finally got his own merchandise in 2005. * Pocoyo aired on Nick Jr. from 2005-2009, a few weeks before Nick Jr. rebranded. * Nickelodeon started airing reruns of classic Nicktoons. 2010's * Nickelodeon changed it's logo. * The Loud House, Henry Danger, Kappa Mikey, and Ni Hao Kai-Lan were dubbed. * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion aired on Nick Jr. * Nick Jr. rebranded in April 2010 and keeped until November 2018. * Raa Raa and Hi-5 left the channel. * The whole channel rebranded in 2018, to make it look like Cartoon Network. * The channel became commercial-free in 2019, just like PBS. Shows Current Former Nick Jr. Nick Jr. is the preschool block of Nickelodeon. It also has a 24-hour channel called Nickelodeon Junior, called originally Nick Jr. from 1994-2014. It airs preschool programming like Dora the Explorer, Miffy's Adventures Big and Small, Hey Duggee, Super WHY, Pocoyo and many others. NickMom NickMom is the midnight block of Nickelodeon Junior, designed for moms of kids. It was introduced in 2006, with the name of Nickelodeon Mom, and was changed to just NickMom in 2010. Like the worldwide version, it sucessfully shutted down at 6:59 AM, when the Nick Jr. channel was ready to start. Eras * Blocksburg (1992-1997): This era featured bumpers with characters doing stuff on a city made out of Lego. * Splat (1997-2005): The era featured bumpers with the Nickelodeon splat with characters of a specific show. * Long Jump (2005-2010): This era featured bumpers made out of paper, stickers, Lego and minifigures of a specific show. This was the most overrated of all eras. * A New World (2010-2018): This era featured CGI bumpers. * Checkered (2018-present): This era looks the same as Cartoon Network. Category:Fictional television channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon (fictional countries) Category:Nickelodeon channels Category:Circlia Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992